Dirty Little Secret
by Bunnie24
Summary: Mike Weston has a dirty little secret that he's hiding from his friends and the FBI.


He awoke bound to a chair with a slight headache; he looked up with blurry eyes, blinking profusely to regain his vision when a blurry figure stood in front of him.

"Agent Weston." The voice said.

It was all coming back to him, he came back to his apartment when someone had come up behind him and knocked him out with a cloth covered in Chloroform.

Mike finally regained his vision as he looked up to see the small girl in front of him "Ms. Hill." He said in return.

Emma smirked, walking up to Mike as he sat in the chair; teasing him with her low cut shirt and push-up bra.

"What's your plan?" Mike asked.

Emma thought for a moment "Well, I was just get it over and done with on the chair, but I might move it to the bed…a bit more pleasing, don't you think?" She said.

Mike huffed "Doubtful."

Emma smiled, her hand pressed on his chest before she moved it down towards his belt and stopped.

They stared at each other for a moment, the silence beginning to take them when she finally chuckled "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. I thought about you all day today, in a rather compromising position." Mike told her.

Emma kissed him, pulling her head in closer as his tongue forced its way into her mouth; the both of them now fighting for dominance.

They were enemies by day, but by night they were badly attracted to each other; Emma could only imagine what Joe would think, and Mike could only imagine what Ryan would do if he found out.

"Untie me." He requested.

Emma shook her head "Not yet." She remarked; beginning to unbuckle his belt and enter his pants, making her way to his member.

Mike gasped while Emma grabbed a hold of him, giving him a sharp tug that forced him to gasp out loud, his right leg sliding across his wood floor.

"Oh, baby." Emma said, her voice turning into a soft whisper as she leaned in closer to Mike, nibbling on his earlobe.

Mikes' breathing began to shallow as Emma stroked him hard, enjoying his misery as he remained tied down to the chair.

"Untie me." He said, almost begging Emma as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

Emma shook her head "Not yet." She whispered.

Mike shook his head "When I get out of this chair, you are in so much trouble!" he told her.

"I like that plan. I hope you take me from behind like last time. I hope you fuck me so hard." Emma said as she continued to stroke him, giving Mike a fantasy as her hand job began to become fiercer by the second.

Mike began gasping for air as he felt himself tighten up and Emma knew this as she let go of him and took a few steps back, forcing him to cry out in agony.

Emma giggled as Mike began to fight his way out of the chair but he knew it was no use; the girl in front of him finally took mercy upon him as she untied both his hands from the rests on the chair.

Mike jumped out of the chair, nearly pushing Emma against the closest counter top; he turned her around and bent her forward.

The FBI agent pulled down Emma's leggings from under her skirt as well as her underwear before his hand grabbed her nether regions.

Emma gasped as Mike began to rub her clit hard; she leaned forward against the counter as she moaned loudly for him to him.

Mike pressed himself against her as she continued to lean forward against the counter, trying to quicken his pace as Emma began to beg for mercy.

"Michael!" Emma called out, unable to control herself as the pleasure in between her legs began to take control over her.

Mike took his hand back, giving Emma the dissatisfaction of having an orgasm the same way she did him.

He pulled down his jeans and boxers to his ankles before he positioned Emma right behind him and entered her swiftly.

Emma cried out in ecstasy as she gripped tightly to either side of the counter as Mike began to thrust in and out of her with all his might.

She slid up and down the counter before Mike grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her up, positioning his hands on both her breasts as his thrusts became more intense.

"You like that?" Mike asked, taunting Emma.

Emma nodded "Yeah, keep going!" she pleaded.

Mike thrusted again, pushing her body against the counter entirely as he pressed his body against her in the hopes of more friction.

Emma squealed "Oh, yeah! Mike, don't stop!"

Mike huffed as he wrapped one arm around her body and moved his other hand back down to her clit and began to rub her hard.

Emma cried out, her legs trembling with all the pleasure as she began to lose entire control of her body as she began to lose the ability to stand.

"Agent Weston!" she cried out in pleasure.

Mike moaned out in pure joy, beginning to feel himself tighten; his hand began to rub harder, he was certain he was about to start a fire in Emma's' region as she screamed out in pleasure.

Emma called out his name again, now beginning to ride out her orgasm as she attempted to regain her footing while Mikes' thrusts became harder and faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" Mike announced.

Emma begged him to cum, as she enjoyed his thrusts; she cried out in pure pleasure as she held onto the counter one again, this time standing up when Mike gasped loudly.

Mike couldn't hold on any longer as he came inside Emma, his load beginning to slide down her thigh before he began to slow down with his thrusts.

"Oh, yeah." Emma muttered as Mike finally stopped with his thrusts.

They gasped for air as Mike kissed her forehead, Emma leaned forward as she took a breather.

"Mike?" they both heard as Mikes' front door opened.

Emma and Mike were stuck in place as Ryan walked into Mikes' apartment with his gun in his hand.

Ryan Hardy was in shock, he had heard screaming from down the hall; as if he wasn't already worried when Mike didn't answer his cell phone.

"Umm…" Mike managed to let out.

Emma looked at Ryan, then looked behind her to Mike who finally shrugged.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Mike admitted.

Ryan finally let a shallow breathe escape his lips "I think my pace maker just stopped." He admitted as well.


End file.
